


Bubbles

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Out of Character, Translation from Chinese, totally sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: "Langa, are you wearing it now, or not?" Reki couldn't resist teasing him badly.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 15





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just think why there isn't Langa's pants, I write it.  
> ( https://www.kotobukiya.co.jp/event/event-225948/ )
> 
> It's very easy to read.

The sun shone through the glass on Langa's back. He was dizzy, feeling like a melting piece of butter. Reki, who was with the razor, was undoubtedly his cook.

"Are you ready?" Reki swallowed.

"Emm." The sound didn't like coming from Langa himself, but rather from the joyful cells of his body scrambling to answer for him.

***  
They had started dating last week.

When the boys were looking at pictures of magazine models after the lesson, someone asked Langa what’s his favorite type, and Langa blurted out "someone like Reki", which got a big laugh. Previously, when Langa had just transferred to the school, Reki had unilaterally pestered him to show the joys of skateboarding, the whole class had joked about them being a couple, worrying that Reki's enthusiasm would make Langa bored. Now that he and Reki were so close, the others took it for granted, treating it like a normal friends thing.

Langa stole a glance at Reki in the next seat, who blushed and avoided his gaze.

After school, they slid several more rounds under the overpass with the pentagram markings. Langa backed off and Reki tossed him the mineral water. As he gulped the water, Reki suddenly spoke, "Langa, is it true what you said this morning?"

He almost choked, "...... well this is." He wanted to admit it, but inside he was afraid of being rejected by Reki, so he might as well maintain this current skateboarding partnership. Although he confessed to his mother he has a crush on Reki, he never thought he would date with Reki or anything likes that.

"I like Langa, so I'm really happy to hear that you like me ...... I'm sorry if I misunderstood ...... I want to go out with you." Reki's eyes drifted back and forth, just not daring to look at him.

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Getting his answer, Reki pounced on him and wiggled around like a puppy.

What was it about being in love? Langa, who had almost no desire for anything, suddenly found that the kind of light love feelings, that was satisfied with friendship before, had somehow turned into a blazing fire, like a small snowball rolling down a hill that ended up causing an avalanche. After holding hands, you want to hug; after hugging, you want to kiss. And when the tongues are intertwined in the mouth the bodies are unconsciously close to the other. It was clear that they were having a study session in Reki’s room, no idea when they were sitting on top of each other, grinding penis of both of them. Tsukihi pulled open the door to greet them with watermelon, and the two bounced away like mutually exclusive magnets.

Today is also, they should not do this in the classroom ......

The gym class was halfway, Langa was pulled by Reki and sneaked back. Reki said something like "your T-shirt is wet with sweat, so cute and horny, I just can't help it", and fondled his cock from behind through his shorts, and tucked small Reki between his thighs. What happened after that was so comfortable that Langa's mind went blank, he couldn't remember anything.

When he came back to his senses, the front of his panties were moistened again.

"Reki, I've soiled my panties again," grumbled Langa, "I don't have any new ones left to change into." Previously, he had bought a new pair directly from the convenience store, but his financial situation really didn't allow for such an extravagant act. Not to mention the extra panties could not be explained to his mother.

Reki first folded his hands and said sorry to him several times, and then suggested as if in a flash, "Then don't wear them."

"Ha!?" For the first time since Langa had known Reki, he wanted to break up with him.

However, at the end of the last class, Langa was dragged by Reki to the men's toilet and came out again in bare-legged jeans.

The next morning, Langa waited for Reki by the pole with a black face. When he saw him, he puffed up and said, "You must be free to spend Saturday with me."

"Yes I can ...... What's wrong?"

"My mother's schedule is afternoon to midnight ......," Langa said in a whisper, "...... you are going to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Just shaving! Yesterday that way back by the zipper stuck was very painful !"

Langa said, the twos’ faces could not help burning.

"...... Oh, I'm sorry, Langa."

"So you have to take the responsibility." Langa said turned his face away, Reki stared at his ears turning from white to red. Perhaps he tried to embarrass him. Or maybe Langa wanted to touch him as well, even Langa couldn't go against the nature of male high school students. It was clear that he could simply forbid Reki to do it.

"Langa, are you wearing it now, or not?" Reki couldn't resist teasing him badly.

"I'm wearing it, Reki, you pervert!"

***  
On Saturday, the sun was shining and the clouds were clear, a perfect day to go out skateboarding. But Langa and Reki were in the cramped bathroom. Even though Langa suggested it, he couldn't help but flinch, when he took off his underwear, wore only a T-shirt and let Reki ogle his triangle.

"Take your hands off," Reki coaxed him gently like a younger brother, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I cut my sister's hair too."

This is not the same as a haircut! I think it’s well no doing it. Langa tried to backtrack, and Reki gave him a deep kiss while he wasn't looking. When he was dizzy from the kiss, Reki pressed him to sit on the edge of the bathtub, then knelt down to take his cock.

"Eh ......?"

"I've seen the videos prep at home, it's easier to shave when you have an erection." Because of containing Langa's penis, Reki said slurred, overflowing saliva dripped down the corners of his mouth, the sight of this lascivious scene, the young Langa suddenly became a pillar. He licked the veins on the shaft and stroked the scrotum on both sides, Langa moaned as he did so, wanting nothing more than to press against Reki's head and thrust.

"Wait, don't cum." Reki pressed down on Ranga's penis hole, squeezed a little Wash Shampoo with his right hand, poured it on the bath ball and rubbed it out to foam, then slapped it on Langa's stomach, rubbing the wetness from the pubic hair at his belly button downward.

Langa stared at him with red eyes, "...... obviously at school I can cum when I want."

"It's hard to cut if you don't get it soft, Langa you’re good boy." Reki was helpless and amused, it was hard to say who was more like the older. Langa was a year older than him, yet he often showed a child's expression in front of Reki.

"Give me a kiss." Reki stood up.

"You just licked me."

"It's all yours."

Without really complaining, Langa opened his mouth and let Reki's tongue drive in long and hard. They were like two snakes chasing each other, taking the air from the other's mouths and sending their juices into the other's mouths. Reki felt Langa's body relax, not as tense as earlier, and he stopped the kiss, pressed his ear against Langa's and asked, "are you ready?"

Langa's blue eyes felt like they were melting, "Mmm."

Reki at first was very rusty, after two shears gradually became skilled, from that it can also be seen his equipment operation talent, worthy of years of making skateboards to exercise the skills. Langa felt like a lamb being manipulated by him, not long after being shaved down, the private parts became cool.

"Langa's fur is sky blue, like a unicorn."

Reki turned on the shower to help him rinse. The skin that had lost its barrier was extra sensitive, Reki's warm palm brought an itch to the area where it had been stroked. Langa said through clenched teeth, "You've never seen a unicorn before."

"I've read in fairy tale books," Reki said seriously, looking into his eyes, "that unicorns are said to appear only in the presence of children of pure hearts."

"How can you boast about yourself." Langa spat.

We're about to become impure anyway. So are you, and so am I.

"Reki, let’s sex, I've been waiting for a long time." He reached out and hugged Reki tightly.

END


End file.
